


You Deserve It

by Louis_Af



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Af/pseuds/Louis_Af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Louis and Harry deserves to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve It

When you love someone, but you'd could never be.

Wanting to be who you were meant to be.

Wanting to be with the one, you know was meant to be.

Always hoping to be let free.

When he cries out, you cry internally.

But you know one day you'll be let free.

One day you'll be free to do all things you could never do in public.

One day it'll happen.

Yeah, some fans may be lost.

But others will be ecstatic.

They're the ones who go, "I told you! I told you Larry was real!"

Those people. 

Well they'll love you no matter what.

At the end of the day they've always had your backs.

Some longer than others.

But they still love you all the same.

Im just waiting here.

Anticipating the you'll be free.

Crying not of sadness, but happiness.

Crying because 2 of my favorite people in the whole world get to be together happily.

To know I was a big part of "Larry Shipping" makes my poor Larry heart swell.

I just can't wait for the day you're free.

You deserve it boys.

You really, "Truly, Madly, Deeply," deserve happiness.

I wish you both the best.

Keep you're heads up.

We Love You Boys.

**Author's Note:**

> A Big Thanks To Any And Everyone Reading This! You Are Truly Appreciated!  
> -Yours Truly, Louis_Af


End file.
